L'ascension du Phénix
by Elia41
Summary: Deux ans après la défaite de XANA, les Lyoko-Guerriers se sont séparés et tentent de garder leur terrible secret à l'abri en l'oubliant. Mais quand une timide rouquine fait son arrivée lors de la rentrée en Première, les choses se compliquent. L'aventure n'est pas terminée. Elle n'a jamais cessé.
1. La nouvelle

La nouvelle

_Vers qui se tourner quand les anges perdent espoir ?  
A qui prier quand les dieux ferment leurs yeux noirs ?  
Entre ombre et lumière, j'erre privée de mon âme,  
Ange déchu, fantôme hanté par le drame._

Les élèves s'étaient rassemblés devant la grille du Lycée-Collège de Kadic. Un vent frisquet soufflait, poussant plus d'un étudiant à resserrer son manteau ou sa veste en attendant l'ouverture de l'établissement. On était au début de Septembre. La chaleur remonterait progressivement dans la journée. Parmi eux se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux roux. La capuche de son pull rabattu sur sa tête et un sac noir sur le dos, elle était indifférenciable du reste de la foule. Une anonyme parmi tant d'autres.

La grille s'ouvrit enfin et la masse traversa le parc pour se rendre au tableau d'affichage où serait indiqué dans quelle classe ils se trouveraient. L'adolescente était en 1e L, groupe B. Elle jeta un œil à la liste des noms, par simple curiosité, avant de s'apercevoir que la foule avait bougé. L'atmosphère était plus tendue, comme si quelque chose d'important allait se passer. L'adolescente s'écarta prestement, retrouvant la chaleur réconfortante de la masse à temps pour éviter un homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux noisette. Les élèves s'écartaient devant lui, lui laissant le passage non sans jeter un regard témoignant à la fois peur et respect.

L'adolescente rousse le regarda. Il devait faire dans les 1,75 m, avec une veste de cuir noir chic recouvrant un T-shirt blanc mettant en valeur son torse athlétique. Son jean bleu marine était parfaitement formé et tombait sur des chaussures noires pointues et cirées que l'on devinait de marque. Probablement des Santiags. Ses cheveux brun sombre étaient soigneusement peignés et rabattus sur le devant de sa tête, lui donnant un air ténébreux effrayant pour les plus jeunes et désespérément sexy pour les autres. Ses yeux noisette étaient la seule chose claire chez lui, en plus de sa peau étrangement pâle. Son corps était musclé d'une manière très attirante, témoignage de l'activité sportive de l'adolescent qui semblait être l'idole du lycée. Du moins, c'est ce que la rouquine supposait.

A ses côtés, pendue à son bras, se trouvait la fille la plus canon qu'il soit. Ses longs cheveux blonds teintés d'or de manière artificielle tombaient au milieu de son dos et ses yeux turquoise étaient mis en valeur par un maquillage digne d'un artiste. Elle avait des formes à la fois généreuses et harmonieuses et ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles attiraient le regard de tous les hommes dans la cour, tandis que sa peau impeccable était légèrement bronzée. Ses vêtements étaient très tendance et tous originaires de grandes marques. Ils avaient dû coûter une fortune et étaient faits d'un large décolleté rose, une minijupe en jean et des sandales noires à talons aiguille remontant jusqu'à ses genoux. Complétant la panoplie était un sac rouge signé Louis Vuitton.

L'adolescente s'effaça, son visage partiellement caché par sa capuche. Pas de doute, ces deux-là formaient le couple dominant de Kadic. Elle regarda une fois de plus l'adolescent au look désespérément beau et se surprit à rougir. Flûte ! Elle était en train de tomber sous le charme … Elle s'en retourna et se dirigea vers la table où l'on distribuait les emplois du temps. Le sien était donné par un homme large et bedonnant aux cheveux bruns clairs tenus par un bandeau, une barbe de trois jours et un pull à manches courtes rouge et bleu. Sans doute le professeur de sport. Selon le papier, elle commençait par une heure de mathématiques. Des math ? Vraiment ? S'il était une matière qu'elle détestait, c'était bien celle-là. Et puis elle vit le beau gosse ultime et sa copine aller à la file qu'elle venait de quitter. Son cœur s'arrêta une fraction de seconde. Non … ils n'étaient quand même pas dans la même classe !? S'appliquant violemment la main au visage, elle se dirigea vers la salle indiquée sans se retourner, se fondant une fois de plus dans la masse.

Quand Jean-Luc Reinard entra dans la pièce, il vit la vingtaine d'élèves tranquillement assis à leur place, attendant qu'il commence. Il sourit. La plupart des visages lui étaient familier. Bien au premier rang se trouvaient Ulrich Stern et Elizabeth Delmas, dite Sissi. Le couple le plus classe et populaire dominait pratiquement Kadic. Force et grâce, intelligence et beauté, tandis que Sissi décidait de la tendance et la mode au sein de l'établissement, son petit ami était une authentique idole au sein de la communauté, adulée par tous et haïs par le peu qui restait. Et même eux n'osaient le faire en public. En effet, l'adolescent était un formidable combattant passé maître dans plusieurs arts martiaux et ceux qui avaient commis l'erreur de se mettre sur son chemin l'avaient amèrement regretté. Il était aussi farouchement protecteur envers la princesse qui ne le quittait jamais et dont la beauté inaccessible forçait l'admiration autant que la jalousie. Bons élèves tous les deux, comparé à leurs résultats au collège, ils avaient cependant leur part d'ombre. Cette part obscure était une arrogance communément associée à ceux qui appartiennent à l'élite et un égoïsme presque sans bornes. Pour faire simple, ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciaient qu'on s'oppose à eux ou qu'on leur refuse ce qu'ils estimaient leur dû. En d'autres termes, ils étaient dangereux.

Il vit aussi Heidi Klinger, la seconde fille la plus belle du lycée et une élève relativement sotte, Théo Gauthier, un garçon brun tout à fait normal, Bastien Roux, un élève à l'allure marocaine, Caroline Savorani, Tania Grandjean … Et puis, son regard se posa sur une tête encapuchonnée au fond de la classe. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir son visage mais elle avait une apparence féminine et était vêtue d'un pull pas trop épais rayé gris et noir, un jean informe pâle dissimulant ses formes et des baskets noires à lacets mauves. Une sacoche noire pendait à son épaule et des mèches rousses dépassaient de la capuche. Il sourit et fit l'appel. L'adolescente répondit au nom d'Emeraude Routhier. Reinard hocha la tête.

« Mademoiselle, je vous serais gréé de vous découvrir la tête en classe, dans la mienne comme dans toutes les autres. Après tout, ce n'est pas du genre des filles de cacher leur joli minois. »

Emeraude haussa les épaules.

« A part quand cette capuche me permet de passer inaperçu. J'aime rester discrète. »

D'un geste, elle rabaissa la pièce de tissu, révélant une chevelure cuivrée lui tombant sous les omoplates et attachée en une queue de cheval. Son visage était ovale et s'ornait de deux yeux bleu-gris étrangement ternes, ainsi que d'une myriade de taches de rousseur qui dissimulaient à peine quelques boutons d'acné rougis. Apparemment, elle se les était faits … Percevant le regard surpris du professeur, la rouquine baisa la tête.

« Toutes les filles n'ont pas un 'joli minois'. »

Reinard soupira et commença son cours.

« Bien. Nous allons donc commencer par une séance d'équations … »

L'heure se passa dans le calme. Le couple en première rangée s'avéra brillant tandis qu'Emeraude ne pipait mot et écoutait dans un silence religieux. L'heure suivante était dédiée à la Biologie. La discrète rouquine remit sa capuche dès qu'elle fut hors de la salle et l'enleva à l'entrée, se fondant comme un chat dans la masse des élèves. A la récré, elle se dirigea vers le parc et s'assit sous un arbre. Ulrich ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Cette fille est bizarre. »

Sissi haussa les épaules.

« Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tu l'as vu, au moins ? Quels vêtements horribles ! La pauvre n'a aucun goût, ou elle n'a pas d'argent. »

« C'est surtout le fait qu'elle soit si transparente qui me gêne. C'est pas un comportement normal pour une fille. » Il eut un mouvement dédaigneux. « Sans doute une intello introvertie. »

Sissi gloussa. Qu'est-ce qu'une pauvre paumée comme cette Emeraude pouvait avoir de dangereux ? Elle et son chéri dominaient Kadic. Si cette pauvre fille s'avisait de causer des problèmes, elle allait rapidement réaliser son erreur. Pendant ce temps, Emeraude était installée au creux des racines d'un vieux chêne et écrivait au crayon de papier. Elle avait commencé à travailler sur une chanson et avait pas mal de difficulté à la finir. Une partie, cependant, restait intouchée car définitive.

_Le ciel se couvre et j'oublie comment ressentir.  
La vie s'envole d'une balle tirée sans repentir.  
Le voile tombe sur un secret à découvert.  
Ma vie se brise et soudain, je suis en enfer._

_Je suis_

_Un mirage d'ombre et de lumière  
Dont l'existence est une question  
Et la présence si éphémère,  
Le fruit de l'imagination._

Ca, elle n'y toucherait pas. Après avoir réfléchi un moment, elle écrivit.

_Vers qui se tourner quand les anges perdent espoir ?  
A qui prier quand les dieux ferment leurs yeux noirs ?  
Entre ombre et lumière, j'erre privée de mon âme,  
Ange déchu, fantôme hanté par le drame._

L'adolescente hocha la tête. Oui, ça irait pour le moment. La cloche retentit et elle retourna vers les bâtiments. Les deux heures suivantes se passèrent dans le calme ... ou presque. Ils avaient commencé à étudier l'œuvre d'Arthur Rimbaud quand Emeraude s'écroula soudainement en sanglots. D'abord des hoquets, puis des larmes incontrôlées, et puis l'adolescente se tenait la tête entre les mains en pleurant comme une fontaine. Mlle. Vidie la regarda.

« Eh bien, je ne me doutais pas qu'il y aurait des personnes aussi sensibles en classe ! »

Bastien, l'élève marocain, lui tapota l'épaule.

« Eh, ça va ? Emeraude ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Ulrich et Sissi la regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. L'adolescente rousse finit par se calmer et essuya rageusement ses larmes.

« Désolé. Ça me prend comme ça, par moments. Ce n'est pas vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Avouez que c'est assez perturbant, quand même. » Remarqua le professeur.

Emeraude haussa les épaules.

« Simples crises de larmes. Je ne les contrôle pas. C'est … quelque chose qui me prend quand je me souviens de choses douloureuses. Ça va faire un an et demi que j'en souffre. »

La classe se regarda, étonnés. Visiblement, quelque chose clochait dans la tête de la rouquine. Silencieuse, l'adolescente se pencha sur son cahier, laissant le cours reprendre doucement. Quand vint l'heure de manger, elle quitta l'école, ce qui surprit Ulrich.

« Une externe ? C'est pas fréquent. »

Et ça la rendait plus dure à surveiller. Il alla vers les préfabriqués qui servaient de cantine, remarquant au passage des têtes familières. Devant lui, un ado aux cheveux blonds causait avec la cuisinière. A une table, un autre blond et son amie aux cheveux roses parlaient avec animation. Ailleurs, une japonaise et son ami partageaient leur repas. Le beau gosse serra les poings en les voyant. Yumi Ishiyama et William Dunbar. Jadis, Ulrich et Yumi étaient proches. Ils étaient même sortis ensemble à un moment. Mais entre sa timidité et son caractère bougon et la rigidité de sa compagne, dotée en plus d'un goût pour le secret, ils avaient mis un terme à leur idylle. Un mois plus tard, Yumi était avec William. De dépit, l'adolescent brun s'était tourné vers Sissi, qui lui avait toujours témoigné de l'affection. Il ne l'avait pas regretté. Certes, il avait changé, mais depuis la fin de leur aventure pour le moins étrange, qui ne l'avait pas ?

Odd était devenu plus sage et raisonnable, tout en gardant ce côté casse-cou qui le caractérisait. Aelita avait pris en assurance pour devenir une magnifique jeune femme très prometteuse. Jérémie avait pris en assurance et gagné en classe. Qui avait dit que les nerds n'étaient pas sexy ? Le blond à lunette devait être une exception à la règle. Yumi avait perdu de ce côté sombre pour s'ouvrir et devenir un peu plus joyeuse. Mais méfiance quand même … Finalement, William gardait son côté bad boy stylé avec une touche de gentillesse et une dévotion totale envers sa bien-aimée. Quant à Ulrich, il avait gagné en arrogance et en assurance jusqu'à perdre totalement son aspect timide et introverti. Il était devenu un « dur » à la fois fort et influent, abandonnant totalement son ancienne personnalité chevaleresque qui transparaissait parfois. Pourquoi ces changements ? Parce qu'au fond, ils étaient trop différents. Les circonstances les avaient rassemblés. Une fois disparues, ils s'étaient séparés. Et leur orientation en Seconde n'avait rien arrangé. Odd s'était orienté vers une filière artistique, Yumi et William étaient allés en ES, Jérémie et Aelita en S et lui en L. Et voilà où en étaient les choses.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait fini de manger. Il sortit rapidement de la cantine et se dirigea vers le parc, respirant au passage les odeurs forestières du lieu. Vagabonder dans le bois, comme ça, l'apaisait. Il venait d'inspirer profondément quand il vit la silhouette recroquevillée d'Emeraude. Le pull rayé et la sacoche noire permettaient de la reconnaître assez facilement quand ses cheveux cuivrés étaient cachés. Il allait s'éloigner quand il entendit comme des sanglots. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de réaliser qu'ils venaient de l'adolescente. La rouquine pleurait ? Encore une crise de chagrin, comme elle les appelait. Mais bon, quand bien même Ulrich était arrogant, il n'était pas sans cœur. Il se dirigea vers l'adolescente qui ne releva pas la tête en sa présence et remarqua au passage son cartable noir orné d'arabesques argentées faites au marqueur ainsi que le large carnet de croquis sur lequel étaient tracés des scènes étranges. En haut, dans un coin de la feuille, elle avait dessiné une personne aux cheveux longs gisant face contre terre dans une mare de liquide. Au centre, un homme en blouse de labo courrait, entraînant une adolescente aux cheveux longs et en robe d'hôpital avec lui. A l'écart, une scène montrait un garçon de neuf ans et en tenue d'hôpital au milieu de décombres, avec la silhouette de secouristes devant lui. Finalement, le même scientifique portait l'adolescente dans ses bras, mais elle était inconsciente et un bâtiment explosait derrière eux.

« Eh bien, pas joyeux, les dessins. »

Sa voix fit bondir Emeraude qui le regarda, apeurée. Elle baissa rapidement la tête.

« Désolé. Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Ce n'était pas volontaire. Tu dessines bien. »

En effet, plus que de simples croquis, les scènes étaient ombrées et réalistes, le genre de chose que l'on trouve chez les étudiants d'art. Ulrich savait qu'Odd pouvait dessiner plus ou moins comme ça dans ses meilleurs jours. Pas lui. Certainement pas. Il regarda l'adolescente.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des trucs qui me passent par la tête. Depuis quand l'idole du lycée s'intéresse à la petite souris introvertie ? »

« Je t'ai entendu pleurer. Je voulais m'assurer que ça va. »

« T'inquiètes. C'est juste encore une de ces fichues crises. Autant je peux en avoir trois par jour, autant il peut s'écouler une semaine sans que j'en aie une seule. »

Ulrich haussa les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, au juste ? Pour que tu te retrouves avec un truc pareil, il a forcément fallu que quelque chose de grave arrive, non ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Tu devrais retourner avec ta copine. Elle doit s'inquiéter sans toi. »

Sa voix était à peine hostile, mais quand même agressive.

« Eh, j'essaye d'être gentil et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ? »

Emeraude remballa ses affaires et s'éloigna.

« Oui. Contrairement à toi, j'aime être seule. Alors tu m'excuses, mais j'ai des trucs à faire. »

L'adolescent croisa les bras.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris qui je suis. Je suis l'idole de Kadic, le type le plus cool et important de l'école. Ceux qui ne sont pas avec moi sont contre moi, et ils le regrettent rapidement. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu ferais mieux de me respecter, pigé ? »

Emeraude grogna.

« L'idole de Kadic, hein ? Laisse tomber ton petit jeu d'intimidation, il ne marche pas avec moi. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Stern. Même pas un frisson. Alors laisse-moi tranquille, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Ulrich croisa les bras.

« Avec une attitude pareille, c'est pas gagné. Non, sérieusement, c'est à croire que tu cherches les ennuis. Je suis influent, tu sais ? Si je le voulais, je pourrais changer ta scolarité en enfer d'un claquement de doigts. Et je ne parle même pas de Sissi, qui est la fille du proviseur. Quand elle se met à haïr quelqu'un, elle ne lâche pas prise. »

Emeraude se tourna brusquement vers lui, les bras croisés et un sourire méchant aux lèvres.

« Un enfer, tu dis? Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais je connais déjà cet endroit. » Ses yeux se changèrent en deux fentes. « J'arpente l'enfer depuis un an et demi, depuis cet incident qui m'a rendu mentalement instable et a chamboulé ma vie. Alors, quand tu dis que tu peux changer ma vie en enfer, aucun enfer ne peut comparer à celui que j'ai vécu, à celui que j'arpente depuis plus d'un an avec juste mon père pour me soutenir. Remballe tes menaces, Stern. Je te l'ai dit, elles ne me font rien. Rien-du-tout. Garde ton souffle et retourne avec ta blondasse de copine, elle doit commencer à s'inquiéter. »

Ulrich serra les poings, retenant difficilement l'envie de sauter sur la rouquine pour lui refaire le portrait.

« Tu viens juste de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, Routhier. Crois-moi, je vais te faire regretter ces mots … Tu vas rapidement me supplier de mettre un terme à ta vie tellement on va te faire souffrir, Sissi et moi. »

« Ramène-toi. J'attends ce moment avec impatience. »

La réplique surprit le grand brun.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ? »

La réponse d'Emeraude fut un rire féroce.

« Non. Au contraire, la mort est une vieille amie dont les visites sont toujours appréciée, même si elles me laissent à chaque fois amère. »

L'adolescent serra les poings et soupira.

« Tu es vraiment une émo. »

« Emo ? »

« Oui. Parce que c'est ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Ta manière de t'habiller et de rester toute seule dans ton coin, d'attendre la mort en geignant et te plaignant que ta vie est un enfer. T'es une émo, non ? »

Emeraude ne dit rien. En fait, elle semblait même réfléchir. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Si c'est l'idole du lycée qui le dit … Merci de trouver une raison pour que les autres m'évitent ! »

« Eh, c'était une insulte ! »

« J'avais remarqué. Tu as vu ce que j'en ai fait. »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Ulrich était bouche bée.

« Elle est malade, cette fille … »

La capuche sur sa tête, Emeraude regarda ses pieds.

'_Mon vieux, tu n'as pas l'idée. Merci quand même pour l'étiquette. Au moins, comme ça, on me laissera tranquille.'_

Sissi retrouva son petit ami alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de cours.

« Alors, qu'as-tu fait de beau, Ulrich chéri ? »

L'adolescent grogna.

« Juste connaissance avec la nouvelle. »

La blonde se raidit.

« Et ? »

« C'est une véritable émo. Quand je n'ai trouvé, elle pleurait près d'un arbre. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi et, franchement, je m'en fiche, mais tu aurais dû voir ce qu'elle a dessiné. Crois-moi, c'était pas joyeux. »

La diva hocha la tête.

« Je savais que c'était une paumée. »

Ils étaient en cours d'informatique. Le professeur leur avait donné des exercices à faire sur OpenOffice. L'adolescent brun mit du temps à y arriver mais finit par terminer le travail. Quand il se tourna vers Emeraude, il vit le professeur s'approcher d'elle et la regarder avec surprise.

« Mademoiselle Routhier, ici n'est pas l'endroit pour jouer au Solitaire ! Vous êtes ici pour travailler ! »

« Déjà fini. »

Comme preuve, l'adolescente ouvrit une fenêtre. M. Duverdier ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le document était impeccable jusqu'au moindre caractère. Pas étonnant que l'adolescente se soit permis une distraction. Il secoua la tête.

« C'est la première fois qu'un élève finit cet exercice aussi vite. »

« Ça aide que mon père soit programmeur. Il m'a appris deux/trois trucs. »

Ulrich et Sissi se regardèrent. D'accord, Emeraude était une émo. Mais pas seulement. Duverdier lui fit passer une série de tests, juste au cas où, pour voir son niveau. Résultat : la rouquine était un peu en-dessous de Jérémie dans l'usage d'un ordinateur. Sissi secoua la tête.

« Emo, introvertie et nerd. Elle a la totale. »

« Je me demande comment ses parents la gèrent. » Soupira Ulrich.

A la fin de la journée, Emeraude rentra chez elle. Etant externe, elle habitait à cinq minutes de Kadic. La vue d'une large moto noire et argentée, modèle Kawasaki ZX-10R, la fit sourire. Son père était arrivé. Sautant par-dessus le portillon en bois, elle poussa la porte.

« Toc, toc, toc ! »

Jacob se tourna vers sa fille.

« Bonne journée ? »

« Elle aurait pu être meilleure, mais c'est allé. » L'adolescente se déchaussa et alla ranger ses affaires. « Et toi, le travail ? »

« Nickel. Je travaille avec Fabien et Daniel sur un programme pour contrôler les appareils ménagers depuis le PC. Le patron a trouvé ça intéressant. »

Emeraude hocha la tête.

« Ce doit être pratique pour la télé … »

« Actuellement, on pensait plus à la machine à laver ou au radiateur. Si tu sais à quelle heure tu vas rentrer, tu vas sur ton poste et, en quelques clics, tu programmes le chauffage pour que la maison soit chaude en rentrant. Daniel a même proposé la machine à café … »

La jeune fille gloussa.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça à l'œuvre. »

« Des devoirs ? »

« Pas tellement. J'ai trois exercices à faire en biologie. On étudie le corps humain … »

Jacob ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. Les connaissances de sa fille en anatomie pouvaient se révéler surprenantes.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« On a eu informatique. J'ai fini avant tout le monde alors le prof m'a fait passer quelques tests. Je dois avoir le niveau le plus élevé de la classe. Sinon j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rester discrète. Etant donné les spécimens qu'il y a, crois-moi, c'est une excellente idée. Il y en a deux à Kadic, Ulrich Stern et Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas. Ces deux-là, faut pas les chercher … »

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

« Raconte ? »

« C'est le couple dominant du lycée. A ce que j'ai entendu, Sissi est la fille du directeur et Ulrich est le fils d'un riche industriel. »

« Tu as bien dit Stern, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Tu connais ? »

« Oui. Jonathan Stern, PDG de Stern Industries Co. C'est une multinationale spécialisée dans l'aéronautique. Un homme puissant. Et tu dis que son fils est à Kadic ? »

« Pas seulement. Il est dans ma classe, et sa copina aussi. Et étant donné comment je suis, tu peux deviner que notre premier contact n'a pas été sans étincelles. »

L'homme eut un geste de douleur. Sa fille expliqua.

« Il m'a trouvé après une crise de chagrin. Je lui ai dit que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas faire attention à moi. Après tout, c'est le beau gosse du lycée. Il n'a pas apprécié, le ton est monté et il a fini par me traiter d'émo. Et sa copine m'a plusieurs fois qualifié de paumée. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, mais bon. Tu sais que j'ai mes raisons pour rejeter toute relation. »

« Oui, et je le regrette. Un de ces jours, il faudra que tu apprennes à surmonter ta phobie. Quant à te qualifier de paumée, elle n'a pas totalement tort. Tu es spéciale, c'est tout. S'ils savaient ce que tu as … »

« Ils me prendraient en pitié. Personne ne doit savoir ce que j'ai. C'est lié à notre secret. Nous le savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre. »

Jacob hocha la tête. Quittant l'ordinateur sur lequel il travaillait, il enlaça sa fille. Depuis la mort de Diane, la mère d'Emeraude, la jeune fille était tout ce qui lui restait. Et il était prêt à tout pour elle.

* * *

**Salut ! Voici une petite fic que j'ai commencé il y a un bon moment et ai décidé de continuer malgré des avis contraires. Après une bonne relecture et quelques retouches, la créature est prête. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Si quoi que ce soit cloche, prévenez-moi. Je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des fics en français ...**


	2. Talent caché

Talent caché

_Vois les reflets créés par l'eau  
Plus que le noir en profondeur  
Vois la surface et jamais l'ombre au dos  
Dans le vent, son souffle agite mon cœur_

Une semaine s'écoula. Peu à peu, le temps refroidissait et les élèves se couvraient alors que les jours devenaient plus courts. Emeraude confirma son statut de nerd émo et asociale, et par conséquent de paria de l'école. Cependant, comme elle l'avait dit à Ulrich, ce rang ne la gênait pas du tout. Elle était habituée à la solitude. Assise sous un arbre ou à un banc, elle dessinait sur son carnet ou écrivait des choses auxquelles personne ne faisait attention. On la laissait tranquille, estimant de mauvais goût de s'acoquiner avec une fille qui pouvait à tout moment s'effondrer en larmes sans raisons. Sissi la traitait officiellement de malade mentale tandis qu'Ulrich lui lançait un regard mauvais dès qu'ils se croisaient. Mais Emeraude n'y prêtait pas attention.

Un après-midi, deux élèves de 2e décidèrent d'aller la voir avec des objectifs plutôt discutables. Emeraude était en train de lire un livre de fantasy à un banc quand ils l'abordèrent.

« Eh, la rouquine ! »

L'adolescente leva la tête.

« Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Juste savoir pourquoi t'es pas dans un asile. »

Emeraude haussa les épaules et se remit à lire. Le plus grand du duo regarda son ami.

« Eh Marc, tu sais ce qu'y parait ? Y disent que le roux est la couleur du diable. Si ça se trouve, elle est possédée. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle pique des crises de larmes. »

« Ca vous amuserait, hein ? »

L'un d'eux fit apparaître un briquet.

« Et si on l'exorcisait ? »

L'adolescente se figea. Là, ça devenait sérieux. Le petit blond approcha la flamme de son bas. La seconde d'après, Emeraude était dans leur dos, son livre fermé. Les deux se regardèrent. Comment s'était-elle déplacée si vite ? Le grand brun essaya de l'attraper. Il ne prit que du vent. Le blond essaya aussi sans plus de succès. A chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de saisir leur victime, celle-ci leur filait entre les doigts comme un courant d'air. Marc la regarda.

« C'est pas normal de se déplacer de la sorte. »

« Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu. » dit la rouquine dans leur dos.

Ses jambes vacillèrent soudain et elle se prit la tête.

« Oh oh, crise en approche … »

Se serrant le crâne d'une main pour retenir l'envie de s'écrouler, elle chercha frénétiquement dans sa sacoche jusqu'à trouver un petit Nokia vert qu'elle alluma. La mâchoire serrée, elle chercha parmi les musiques avant d'en sélectionner une. Le son d'une harpe émana de l'appareil. La douleur qui l'assaillait disparut aussitôt et elle tomba sur le banc.

« _Aqua Harp_. C'est une des rares choses qui peuvent contrer mes crises. Cette musique a le don de m'apaiser. » Elle soupira. « Je déteste ces crises. Elles sont aussi brutales qu'imprévisible. Comme mes impulsions, mais au moins, je parviens à les contrôler … plus ou moins. »

La cloche sonna. Sous le regard confus de ses agresseurs, l'adolescente se rendit en classe de français. En ce moment, ils étudiaient la poésie. Assise à sa table, Emeraude écrivait en silence le poème que le professeur avait demandé. Mlle. Vidie était très enthousiaste sur son sujet et attendait avec impatience que ses élèves aient fini. Une fois les travaux ramassés, elle les regarda.

« Oh, je constate que nous avons quelques prodiges, dans cette classe. Très joli, mademoiselle Delmas. Et monsieur Stern, vous avez fait du bon travail. Bien. Voyons voir … euh ? Eh bien, voilà qui est inhabituel. Mademoiselle Routhier, c'est ça ? »

Emeraude baissa la tête.

« J'ai foiré l'affaire ? »

« Au contraire ! Ecoutez donc ! »

_Par des soirées d'été, souvent le ciel est clair  
La lune sourit aux lueurs de la terre  
Les rues s'illuminent de néons colorés  
La musique résonne et ça nous fait danser_

_Je marche sur la route d'une allée piétonne  
Dans l'air flotte une douce odeur de fiesta  
Zic-boum, hip-hop, techno qui dans l'air résonnent  
Me font chanter, swinger et danser la samba_

_Le rythme de la nuit m'emporte, musique divine  
Mon cœur ne bât plus qu'au son de cent mille platines  
Je me perds dans la foule, soudain je n'suis plus moi  
Mais un battement de plus parmi cent mille pas._

_Le jour se lève enfin et les lumières s'effacent  
La musique s'en va, s'élèvent d'autres bruits  
Les voiture, leurs klaxons, du soir plus de traces  
Réfugiée chez moi, je me suis endormie._

L'adolescente retint un rire.

« Faut vraiment que j'aille au Midi-Minuit, ce soir… »

Ulrich haussa un sourcil.

« Tu vas en boîte ? »

« Oui. Ca te pose un problème ? »

« C'est pas vraiment le genre d'une émo … »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? C'est toi qui m'as collé cette étiquette sans chercher à en savoir plus ! »

« Si tu cessais de te comporter de la sorte … »

« Le fait que je sois une émo ne veut pas dire je ne sais faire que gémir dans mon coin. J'ai d'autres talents qui n'attendent que de faire surface. C'est juste que je ne les montre pas en public. Comme tu l'as remarqué, j'aime être seule. »

« Tu es vraiment un cas. »

« Et toi, tu ferais mieux de te dégonfler les chevilles. Un de ces jours, tu vas tomber sur plus gros que toi, et tu vas pas apprécier. »

« Pour l'instant, le plus gros, c'est moi. Tâche de t'en souvenir. »

« On verra. »

La sonnerie mit un terme à la dispute. Le cours suivant était sport avec Jim Moralès. Dans les vestiaires, Sissi en profita pour examiner Emeraude alors qu'elle se changeait. Ses vêtements informes empêchant de déterminer sa silhouette exacte, personne ne savait vraiment à quoi elle ressemblait en dehors de son visage. La fausse blonde comprit rapidement pourquoi. Physiquement, Emeraude était d'une maigreur qui frôlait l'anorexie. Frôlait seulement. En plus de côtes saillantes et d'un ventre plat, la fille du directeur ne put d'empêcher de remarquer l'aspect athlétique de son corps. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais on pouvait deviner que l'adolescente pratiquait une activité sportive rigoureuse. Le plus remarquable était sa poitrine plate. En toute honnêteté, c'est à peine si les seins de la rouquine dépassaient la taille d'une balle de tennis ! Cela la fit glousser. C'est pas avec des atouts pareils qu'elle trouverait un mec … En revanche, son fessier était parfaitement respectable. Sissi finit de s'habiller. Depuis quand une nerd faisait de l'athlétisme ?

Les filles et les garçons se rejoignirent sur les tatamis. Emeraude en profita pour analyser l'endroit. En plus des cordes et d'un mur d'escalade, il y avait du matériel de gymnastique incluant un cheval d'arçon, des barres parallèles et asymétriques, une barre d'équilibriste et plusieurs tremplins, ainsi que des matelas empilés. La jeune femme hocha la tête. Voilà qui était intéressant … À tester plus tard, elle pourrait en avoir usage. Jim était un large professeur mal rasé, aux cheveux bruns hérissés maintenus en place par un bandeau blanc. En plus de ses vieilles baskets blanches et un short bleu sombre, il avait une veste rouge à manches courtes.

« Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons prendre un peu de hauteur grâce à ce mur d'escalade. »

Ulrich se figea. Tout sauf ça … Jim continua à déblatérer sur le sport pendant une demi-heure avant de se tourner vers le groupe.

« Voyons … Un de nos meilleurs élèves en la manière. Monsieur Ulrich Stern, voulez-vous nous faire l'honneur ? Et avec lui … tiens, la fillette qui a la tête dans sa capuche. Oui, vous avec la veste grise. Venez et allez-y. »

Emeraude soupira et fit tomber sa capuche. Les vieilles habitudes … Regardant le mur d'escalade, un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Elle et son beau gosse d'antagonistes avaient justement parlé de talents cachés. Et Emeraude était une excellente grimpeuse. D'un bond, elle s'élança.

Ulrich grogna. Il avait une excellente raison pour détester l'escalade. Se forçant à bouger une main, il saisit une prise et se hissa d'une dizaine de centimètres. Par curiosité, il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à son adversaire, juste pour savoir comment la rouquine se débrouillait. Il ne la vit pas à ses côtés. Evitant de regarder en bas, il se mit à scanner le mur, cherchant une trace de l'adolescente. Un sifflement au-dessus de sa tête le fit lever les yeux … et se figer.

« Mais comment t'es arrivée là si vite !? »

Emeraude était tranquillement assise en haut de la paroi, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide et un sourire ironique sur le visage.

« On disait quoi, déjà, à propos de talents cachés? Bon, tu viens où faut que j'aille te chercher? »

L'adolescent brun grogna. Hors de question de perdre la face devant cette débile mentale ! Il prit appuis sur une prise, agrippa une autre, se hissa d'une vingtaine de centimètres, prit une autre prise et mit le pied dans le renfoncement d'une pierre rosée. Et regarda en bas. Grave erreur. Il était à quatre mètres du sol et, à cette hauteur, même une chute sur tatami pouvait être douloureuse. Son regard se brouilla, sa tête lui tourna et il sentit la gravité l'appeler d'une voix si douce, si enchanteresse … Conscient mais incapable d'agir, il sentit son corps basculer en arrière. Une de ses mains avait lâché prise quand une paume douce mais ferme s'empara de son poignet et le colla à la paroi.

« Fais gaffe! »

Reprenant conscience, Ulrich vit avec surprise Emeraude lui tenir le bras. Son autre main était serrée sur une pierre verte et ses pieds étaient solidement calés à d'autres prises. La rouquine avait les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Si tu voulais piquer une tête, t'aurais pu le faire plus bas ! »

S'ébrouant, le beau gosse lui rendit son regard.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Libérant son poignet, il reprit son escalade. Emeraude le regarda, semblant réfléchir un moment avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent. Agile comme un chat, elle retourna au sommet du mur sous l'ahurissement total de son rival. Il tenta de regarder en bas mais une voix ferme le rappela à l'ordre.

« Non ! »

Montrant les dents, Ulrich s'obstina et tourna la tête …

« J'ai dit non ! Tu veux te tuer ou quoi ? Quand on a le vertige, on évite ce genre de connerie ! »

L'adolescent frémit. Qu'est-ce qu'il craignait … Il avait pratiquement atteint le sommet quand la jeune femme lui tendit la main. Il la prit et se laissa hisser à côté d'elle. Juste avant de se prendre une tape derrière la tête.

« Eh ! »

« Ca t'apprendra à jouer avec ta vie. »

Ulrich haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? »

« Parce que, même si je ne t'aime pas, c'est pas une raison pour te laisser te briser la nuque. Et puis, maintenant, je connais ta faiblesse. »

« N'essaye pas d'en faire usage. »

« Uniquement si tu m'y force. »

L'adolescent plissa les yeux. Tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard, la tension plus que palpable. Les choses étaient claires : ils ne s'aimaient pas. Du tout. Finalement, Emeraude haussa les épaules.

« Bon, tu veux de l'aide pour redescendre ? »

« Non, j'y arriverai. »

« Je passe devant. »

Telle une araignée sur un mur, la rouquine fut en bas en un temps record. Ulrich la suivit avec précaution. Pas question de se casser une jambe. Le cours continua et les élèves s'essayèrent un à un sur la paroi. Aucun n'égala l'adresse de la jeune femme à l'exercice. Son rival croisa les bras.

« Non, vraiment, comment tu fais ? J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un escalader ce mur aussi vite, excepté Odd. »

Emeraude jeta un regard au matériel de gymnastique.

« Comme ça. »

L'adolescente s'approcha d'une pile de cinq matelas bien épais. Le tas devait faire deux mètres et quelques. Reculant de deux pas, Emeraude s'élança et fit trois pas à la verticale du tas avant de saisir le bord d'un matelas et se hisser dessus d'un mouvement de reins. Une fois sur le matelas, elle regarda en détail la disposition des agrès de gym. Ses yeux se déplacèrent de droite à gauche, scannant le lieu avec une précision experte. Dans sa tête, un chemin se traçait qui impliquait chaque pièce d'équipement.

'_Oui … atterrissage en roulade, puis saut de voleur-interligne sur les barres parallèles, virage à droite sur le cheval d'arçon à franchir par un saut de chat, roue sur la bestiole suivi d'un saut périlleux avant, roulade dans les cerceaux, on s'amuse un peu avec les barres asymétriques, virage à droite encore pour se hisser en équilibre sur les barres parallèles, on se glisse entre les deux puis tout droit jusqu'à la poutre, quelques figures dessus pour les impressionner suivi d'un saut de bras avec détente pour se hisser sur la barre fixe, chandelle sur la barre fixe avec changement de face, retour sur la poutre à traverser, je vais à gauche vers la pile de matelas et crochet pour l'aborder par la longueur, appuis sur la paroi et passe-muraille avec atterrissage en roulade._'

Dans les minutes suivantes, les élèves qui n'escaladaient pas le mur regardèrent bouche bée l'émo de l'école faire une surprenante démonstration de souplesse et de précision. Chaque figure était effectuée avec maîtrise et professionnalisme, comme si l'adolescente en avait fait toute sa vie. Le saut de voleur consistait à franchir un obstacle avec une seule main comme appuis et l'interligne permettait de franchir un passage étroit par un mouvement de souplesse. Pour le saut de chat, Emeraude prit appuis sur ses mains et balança ses jambes entre eux pour atterrir sur le cheval d'arçon. C'est sur les barres asymétriques qu'Ulrich réalisa l'étendue de l'agilité de son adversaire. Equilibres, lâchers, lunes et soleils, la coordination de la rouquine était sans faille. Sur la poutre, elle révéla des talents d'équilibriste insoupçonnés grâce à des roues, chandelles et autres pirouettes enchaînées sans temps mort. Puis elle sauta sur la barre parallèle, s'agrippant par les bras et s'arquant pour se hisser sur la barre. S'en suivit une chandelle de dix secondes, après quoi elle pivota sur son axe et atterrit sur la poutre par un saut périlleux. Sans s'arrêter, elle courut sur l'agrès, sauta, décrivit une courbe et prit appuis sur la pile de matelas pour se hisser au sommet qu'elle franchit en un combo passe-muraille/passe barrière. Elle atterrit près du groupe en une roulade sur la diagonale du dos, ainsi effectuée pour dissiper l'énergie de la chute. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Jim haussa les sourcils.

« Dites … vous jouez à quoi, au juste ? »

« Je m'amuse. » Elle se tourna vers Ulrich. « Et montre à ce beau gosse ce que son émo de rivale est capable de faire. Je parie qu'il est incapable d'effectuer la moitié de ces figures. »

Ulrich serra les poings. Elle avait raison. Seul Odd, son camarade de chambre, aurait été capable de l'égaler. L'artiste blond avait toujours eu l'agilité d'un chat. Un des élèves ferma les yeux un moment.

« Attendez, j'ai déjà vu ce truc auparavant … Ca y est, ça me revient ! C'est du parkour, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

La classe se tut d'un coup. Jim la regarda.

« Alors comme ça, on a une parkouriste dans le groupe. Désolé, mademoiselle, mais le parkour n'est pas un sport. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas en faire en classe. »

Emeraude le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« En effet, ce n'est pas un sport. C'est un art, l'art du déplacement. Et un pratiquant du parkour est appelé un traceur, juste pour vous dire. »

« Eh, surveille ton langage ! C'est qui, le prof, ici ? Toi ou moi ? Continue d'utiliser ce ton et je te mets deux heures de colle. »

« D'accord, je me tais. »

L'adolescente s'assit à côté de son ennemi et lui jeta un regard en coin. A voix basse, elle murmura.

« N'essaye pas de m'attraper. Je connais ta faiblesse. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Si tu veux m'avoir, il faudra te lever tôt parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Et ne tente pas non plus l'embuscade. Je suis _toujours_ sur mes gardes … hélas. »

Le cours de sport était le dernier de la journée. Une fois fini, Emeraude rentra chez elle. Jacob l'attendait.

« Bonne journée ? »

« Excellente. On a eu sport, aujourd'hui. Ils ont un bel équipement de gym et, comme on a fait de l'escalade, j'en ai un peu profité pour faire du parkour. »

« Le prof n'a rien dit ? »

« Si, il m'a dit de ne pas en faire en classe. C'est dommage. Je l'ai testé et ça ferait un bon exercice pour changer des dédales de la Banlieue. Ou au moins en guise d'échauffement. »

Jacob hocha la tête.

« Ils s'en servent en dehors des cours ? »

« Non, et je ne pense pas qu'ils le rangent. Une poutre, un cheval d'arçon, des barres, parallèles, fixes et asymétriques, c'est quand même pas mal de matos à bouger à chaque fois. »

« En effet, ils sont bien fournis. » Un sourire passa sur le visage du père. « Si ça t'intéresse … je pourrais parler au directeur demain, voir s'il pourrait te prêter un double des clés pour que tu en profite. Ce serait mieux que d'employer ta méthode habituelle pour entrer dans une pièce verrouillée. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Demanda Emeraude d'une voix parfaitement innocente.

« Tu es ma fille. Je te connais. Tu n'as pas mentionné cet équipement de gym par hasard. Je sais par expérience que, quand quelque chose t'intéresse, il n'y a pas moyen de t'en détacher jusqu'à ce que tu t'en lasses, période variant de deux jours à trois mois. Je crois que le record dans le domaine est un an. En un an, tu as accumulé une impressionnante quantité de connaissances sur les métaux et autres pierres précieuses. » Jacob sourit. « Tu as envie de te servir de ces agrès de gym pour t'entraîner au parkour, et étant donné l'usage que tu fais de ce sport, je me verrais mal te refuser ce plaisir. J'irai donc rendre visite au proviseur Delmas demain, voir s'il pourrait te donner le double des clés de la salle de gym. Ne fais pas de bêtise avec. »

Emeraude croisa les mains derrière son dos et hocha la tête. Son père ne put retenir un rire léger. Plus innocente, il lui fallait une auréole. A cet instant, la jeune adulte de dix huit ans avait vraiment l'air enfantin.

Le lendemain, un adulte aux cheveux roux traversa la cours en direction du bâtiment administratif. Les élèves présents se retournèrent sur son passage, et ce pour une bonne raison : l'homme était un colosse. Il toqua trois fois à la porte du bureau de Delmas avant que la voix du proviseur ne résonne.

« Entrez. »

L'homme entra, provoquant un haussement de sourcil chez le directeur de Kadic.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Delmas. Je suis Jacob, le père d'Emeraude. J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander. »

L'homme âgé de la cinquantaine regarda son interlocuteur. Jacob était une sorte de géant de 2,10 m pour près de cent kilos de muscles parfaitement visibles sous son T-shirt blanc recouvert par une veste bleue claire. Son visage était couvert d'une fine barbe et moustache aussi rousse que les cheveux de sa fille, tandis que ses yeux gris portaient un regard chaleureux à l'homme devant lui. Le dessus de son crâne était couvert de cheveux coupés très courts, presque comme un duvet. Ses mains posées devant lui étaient larges avec des doigts épais, pas vraiment ce qu'on attend d'un programmeur. Finalement, un jean sombre et des chaussures brunes cirées complétaient sa panoplie vestimentaire. Âgé de la quarantaine mûre, l'homme dégageait une chaleur qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Sa stature le rendait imposant mais amical malgré tout.

« Bien, Monsieur Routhier. Je vous écoute … »

« Durant un cours de sport, ma fille a remarqué que votre école possédait un matériel de gymnastique très intéressant. Etant pratiquante du parkour, elle aimerait y avoir accès afin de s'entraîner entre les cours, ses devoirs ayant tendance à la surcharger. »

Delmas fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas rien, ce que vous demandez, Monsieur. Ce matériel nous a coûté une fortune et je serais désagréablement surpris si je venais à constater que votre fille l'a endommagé. »

Jacob leva la main en guise de bonne foi.

« Je me porte garant des agissements d'Emeraude. Tout matériel endommagé sera remplacé ou réparé à mes frais. Je vous en donne ma parole, et celle de ma fille. »

Le proviseur réfléchit un moment avant de regarder le père de famille.

« Pour quelles raisons devrais-je vous donner ces clés ? Voyez-vous, votre requête est assez inhabituelle, et vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas dire oui chaque fois qu'un parent vient me voir pour me demander une autorisation similaire. On n'en sortirait pas. Et même avec votre garantie, je doute que Jim Moralès, notre enseignant sportif en charge de ce matériel, accepte de laisser votre fille pratiquer son activité sans surveillance. »

Jacob ne put retenir un sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai mes moyens de garder Emeraude à l'œil où qu'elle soit, croyez-moi. Quant à pourquoi vous devriez me donner ces clés, sachez que je connais ma fille. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle finit souvent par l'obtenir. C'est une vraie tête de pioche dans le domaine. Et ce qu'elle veut, c'est profiter du matériel de gym. » L'adulte soupira. « Je me demande encore où elle a appris ça, mais le fait est que ma fille sait crocheter les serrures. »

Delmas ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Votre fille … sait ... »

« Oui. Et je n'ai aucune idée qui lui a appris ça, vraiment. Alors soit vous me donnez les clés, soit elle crochète la porte du gymnase. C'est vous qui voyez. »

Le directeur de Kadic dut faire des efforts pour ne pas se frapper le front.

« Ce n'est pas une menace, j'espère. »

« Non, juste un fait. Sans les clés, vous pouvez être certain que c'est ce qui arrivera, à mon plus grand regret, je dois l'admettre. Mais bon. Je doute qu'Emeraude soit une fauteuse de troubles. »

Delmas soupira.

« A part son animosité mutuelle avec le jeune Stern, c'est une bonne élève. Exception faite des math et de l'italien où elle présente des difficultés, c'est une jeune fille très calme et discrète qui ne cause aucun problème, si l'on fait exception de ses crises de larmes ou envies subites d'écrire ou de dessiner, mais je crois que vous m'en aviez parlé. »

Jacob baissa la tête.

« En effet. Emeraude a vécu des situations qui ont partiellement affecté son état mental. Ces crises et autres impulsions sont les résidus du traumatisme. Croyez-moi, elle a fait de gros efforts pour s'en débarrasser et sa situation progresse de jours en jours. Alors, ces clés ? »

Le proviseur sourit.

« Elles sont à vous. Par contre, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez programmeur. »

« Et ? »

« Deux de nos ordinateurs ont des problèmes de fonctionnement. J'aimerais que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil, si ce n'est trop demander ... »

Jacob eut un demi-sourire.

« Service-service, hein? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les ordinateurs, c'est l'enfance de l'art. Où sont les patients ? »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le colosse roux quittait le bâtiment avec une petite clé dorée en main. Il trouva sa fille sur une table de ciment, en train de dessiner de manière frénétique. Il attendit qu'elle finisse avant de s'approcher.

« Joli. Impulsion? »

« Tu sais que je ne dessine pas aussi bien en temps normal. »

L'image représentait deux adolescents enlacés et sur le point de s'embrasser. Le plus grand était un jeune homme blond à larges lunettes et veste carrelée rouge avec un pantalon de tissu beige et des mocassins de cuir. Un sac était pendu à son épaule et un de ses bras était passé autour de la taille de sa compagne. Son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre que de l'amour. L'adolescente contre lui avait des cheveux courts roses et de jolis yeux verts. Elle portait une veste magenta sur un sans-manche jaune et une jupe courte rose, et de hautes chaussettes blanches rayées de rose. Ses pieds étaient pris dans des bottines de velours rouge sombre et un sac rose pendait à son épaule. Tandis qu'une de ses mains était posée sur le torse de son petit ami, l'autre lui caressait la joue. Tous deux avaient l'air profondément heureux. Jacob sourit.

« Qui c'est? »

« Les deux génies de l'école, Aelita Stones et Jérémie Belpois. Ils sont en S alors je ne les croise pas souvent, mais j'en sais pas mal sur eux. Et je trouve qu'ils sont très bien assortis. »

« Je me demande comment ils réagiraient en voyant ce dessin … Sinon, tu parviens à te contrôler ? »

« Plus ou moins, ça dépend de l'intensité du souvenir. » L'adolescente soupira. « Combine trauma, mémoire photographique et hyper-vigilance et voilà ce que tu obtiens. Quelle crasse ... »

Jacob soupira.

« Au moins, tu parviens à maîtriser tes crises. »

« Ca dépend lesquelles. Les crises de chagrin sont plus dures à retenir que les impulsions. Et toutes deux ont des origines mémorielles. »

Jacob caressa sa fille.

« Continue. Ca fait un an que tu travailles dur pour contrôler tes souvenirs. Comparé à ton état au début, tu as fait d'énormes progrès. Et je ne parle même pas de ton problème d'hyper-vigilance. La manière dont tu l'as fait évoluer impressionne jusqu'au docteur Lindwell, et il te suit depuis que tu as subi ce traumatisme. »

Emeraude ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est bien le seul de mes symptômes que je trouve pratique. Combiné à ma maîtrise du parkour, il me rend encore plus difficile à attraper. Et comme j'ai une excellente mémoire visuelle ... »

« Tu n'oublie jamais quel chemin emprunter pour fuir. Au fait, je t'ai apporté quelque chose. »

Il sortit la clé dorée de sa poche. La jeune fille la regarda intensément.

« Clé du gymnase? »

« J'ai dû me montrer un peu persuasif et rendre un petit service à Delmas, mais la voilà. Amuse-toi bien et, avant de partir, quelques petites choses. »

« Vas-y. »

« Uniquement entre midi et deux. Et surtout, tu n'abîmes pas le matos. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je sais me montrer soigneuse. »

Après une dernière caresse, Jacob s'écarta et emprunta le chemin de la sortie. Emeraude regarda la clé dans sa main et plongea l'autre dans sa sacoche. Elle en sortit un trousseau assez bien garni et l'accrocha à un anneau libre.

« Uniquement entre midi et deux, hein ? Je crois qu'il y a des restes de ratatouille dans le frigo. Le repas va être rapide ... »

Plus tard, en sortant de la cantine, Odd della Robbia eut la surprise de voir l'émo de Kadic se diriger vers le gymnase. Curieux, il la suivit et la vit sortir son trousseau de sa sacoche. Utilisant la clé dorée, l'adolescente se faufila dans le bâtiment. L'étudiant en art la suivit. Lui et Ulrich ne s'étaient pas parlé, la veille. Son compagnon de chambre était trop occupé avec Sissi. Cette pensée le fit grogner. Même après tout ce temps, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le beau brun s'était mis à fréquenter cette pimbêche décolorée. Malheureusement pour lui, Ulrich ne lui avait rien dit. Odd supposait qu'il s'était rabattu sur elle après sa rupture mouvementée avec Yumi. Les pauvres, leur couple avait duré à peine trois mois avant que l'affaire ne tourne au vinaigre. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. L'adolescent, lui avait abandonné. Et quand il avait vu ce que son ami devenait avec le temps, un mec populaire et arrogant qui agissant comme si Kadic lui appartenait, il avait été franchement dégoûté. Et voilà que cette fille apparaissait et qu'il se mettait à la haïr dès le premier jour.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Odd s'aperçut qu'il en savait assez peu sur la rouquine introvertie. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'elle était asociale, un peu nerd, toujours à l'écart du groupe quand elle ne se fondait pas dans la masse et était sujette à des crises de chagrin parfois violentes. Après, que dalle. Pénétrant à sa suite par la porte principale, il la vit poser ses affaires et enlever son pull à capuche pour révéler une silhouette fine et athlétique. Il resta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, afin de voir sans être vu par l'étrange émo. Et il ne fut pas déçu. D'abord, sortant son Nokia vert, Emeraude mit _Enae Volare Mezzo_, d'Era. Puis, elle effectua une série d'assouplissements et d'étirements et, quand la musique se fit un peu plus tonique, fonça sur les agrès. Odd crut d'abord qu'elle allait faire de la gym. Il eut droit à une démonstration de parkour de première, et le tout en musique. Bouche bée, il vit l'adolescente enchaîner ses figures sur les barres et poutres avec adresse, tout en restant synchro avec la mélodie New Age qui émanait du portable. Une fois sur la poutre, Emeraude ne put d'empêcher de faire quelques roues et pirouettes avant de finir par une sorte de danse en équilibre sur l'agrès. De loin, on aurait cru qu'elle imitait une flamme, avec ses mouvements ondulés et ses cheveux volants dans son dos.

Elle finit par éteindre le portable et se dirigea vers la sortie. Odd fila avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive et se réfugia sous le préau, le cœur encore battant de ce qu'il avait vu. L'émo de l'école était une traceuse ? Vraiment ? Même s'il avait du mal à y croire, il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il avait vu. De plus, l'amateur de sports extrêmes qu'il était possédait quelques connaissances en la matière. Certes, il préférait toujours le skate, mais son agilité naturelle l'avait poussé à s'intéresser à cet art de rue et il en avait retiré un certain savoir accompagné de quelques techniques. Et celles qu'Emeraude avait utilisées étaient sans aucun doute de haut niveau. L'adolescente était une pro. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose. En effet, afin de s'entraîner, l'adolescente était entrée dans le gymnase … avec une clé. Comment elle s'était procurée l'objet, le blond aurait donné cher pour le savoir. Mais le fait est que l'émo de l'école pouvait entrer et venir dans le bâtiment à sa guise, et il n'aimait pas tellement cette idée.

Odd soupira. Il lui faudrait garder la rouquine à l'œil. Peut-être devrait-il même demander deux/trois détails à Ulrich …

* * *

**Salut ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de l'histoire. Oui, Emeraude est une traceuse professionnelle. Et on commence à en savoir un peu sur ses problèmes mentaux. Mémoire photographique et hyper-vigilence ne vont _vraiment pas_ ensemble. Sinon, Odd apparait et on sait à quoi Jacob ressemble. Croyez-moi, il est aussi important à l'histoire que sa fille.**

**J'espère que les description des différentes figures de parkour ont été assez précises. Dites-le moi, sinon. Je mettrai un lexique la prochaine fois. Et, si vous le pouvez, allez écouter Aqua Harp. C'est d'Animusic, et la mélodie est vraiment envoutante.**

**- Absinok : oui, je l'avais déjà posté. Mais je l'ai supprimé suite à son manque de succès. L'incident ? C'est _LA_ grande question de l'histoire. Qu'est-il arrivé à Emeraude pour qu'elle soit aussi dérangée ? Quant aux couples, chaque Lyoko Guerrier va avoir sa part de gâteau scénaristique. Odd a le prochain chapitre, Yumi et William le suivant et Jérémie et Aelita ont le cinquième. Ulrich et Sissi ? attends-toi à une surprise. Un autre mystère de l'histoire est ce qui a fait changer Ulrich aussi brûtalement.**

**- Heisenberg67 : juste si elle se montre trop peu populaire.**

**Allez, à plus !**


End file.
